dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Fidchell
Fidchell (フィドヘル, Fidoheru) is the 4th Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Prophet". History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Fidchell's prophecies of a dark future cause the light of hope to be lost in the lands the Wave visits, resigning to despair and hopelessness. .hack//Games Realizing that Lios was no longer willing to help him, Kite was forced to find other ways to combat the Cursed Wave. Help soon came in the form of a plan developed by Wiseman in conjunction with the infamous hacker Helba. The two planned to try and seal part of the Wave in a specific location where it could be fought without damaging the rest of the system. Fidchell was located shortly afterwards in Σ Turbulent Distrusting Ice Wall and Kite and BlackRose traveled to battle with it. After a tough fight, the Phase was finally defeated. However, even with Helba's assistance the data fluctuations created by its destruction spread throughout the net and damaged systems all around the world. .hack//Another Birth Fidchell is fought by the team of Kite, BlackRose, and Wiseman. BlackRose is shocked when it uses its "Oracle: Devil Quake" attack, as none of the previous Phases they encountered up to this point had the ability to talk. BlackRose and Kite focus on attacking while Wiseman heals the party. BlackRose is Data Drained during the battle, but rather than falling into a coma she is afflicted by a large number of status ailments. Once its protection is broken, Kite Data Drains Fidchell and receives a segment of Aura. The weakened Fidchell is easily beaten with Wiseman delivering the final blow, but it utters an ominous prophecy as it crumbles. .hack//XXXX In XXXX, Fidchell is easily defeated by the party of Kite, Balmung, and Cubia. .hack Conglomerate :See Avatar Fidchell Quotations Fidchell is the first Phase encountered by Kite that talks. Fidchell's Oracles Fidchell's Prophecies This quote is apparently a fragment of the Epitaph of Twilight. He says it after being defeated. .hack//Outbreak Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Infinite *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Data Drain': From out of its tail, the bracelet appears and Data Drains a single target. This cuts their HP in half and inflicts all status ailments. *'Earthquake': Fidchell slams into to the ground and hits anything within range. *'Oracle: Thunder Cry': This attack lowers everybody's thunder tolerance. *'Thunder Cry': Fidchell calls thunder to fall from the sky. This is unavoidable. *'Oracle: Devil Quake': This attack lowers everybody's earth tolerance. *'Devil Quake': A massive earthquake attack that attacks everyone on the field. This is unavoidable. *'Oracle: Ice Storm': This attack lowers everybody's water tolerance. *'Ice Storm': A massive freezing attack that is similar to Skeith's. This is unavoidable. *'Oracle: Hell Fire': This attack lowers everybody's fire tolerance. *'Hell Fire': Fidchell calls upon fire to fall from the sky. This is unavoidable. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target to sleep. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP:5000 *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': This is the same earthquake from before, but it does more damage. *'LaRue Zot': A level 3 water elemental "raise" summon that is very damaging. *'RaVak Don': A level 3 fire elemental "drop" summon that is very damaging. *'GiRai Don': A level 3 thunder elemental "drop" summon that is very damaging. *'OrGan Zot': A level 3 earth elemental "raise" summon that is very damaging. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target to sleep. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. Data Drained Item *Segment 2 Trivia *According to the uncanonical Liminality Easter Eggs, Fidchell is a program designed to collect data on the human concept of unavoidable fate. *Fidchell casts his Oracle first before each major elemental attack. The Oracle lowers all teammates' tolerance towards that certain element that it called forward. *Fidchell's original Japanese name was spelled as Fidhell, and the name was changed because Fidchell is a Celtic version of chess, and according to legends it often has a mystical or divinatory aspect to it. Battles ebb and flow as a result of a game of fidchell. (However, in Celtic transcripts, the letters "ch" are to be pronounced as a strong "h", thus "Fidchell" is actually pronounced as "FidHell". Thus the Japanese phonetic transliteration was indeed correct.) *Fidchell was the first phase that could talk in the original .hack//Games. *Volume 3 of Another Birth erroneously refers to Fidchell as the fifth phase. Category:Phases Category:Game Characters Category:Another Birth Characters Category:XXXX Characters